


She's So High Above Me (She's So Lovely)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dramatic Running, F/M, Fanvid, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Nugget The Tribble is there in spirit, Scotty has low self esteem, They Keep Saving The Enterprise Together, uhotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: He tells himself firmly nothing will ever happen (except it will, and it does.)





	She's So High Above Me (She's So Lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.
> 
> For the world desperately needed some AOS!Uhotty fluff.

_What could a guy like me_   
_Ever really offer_

_She's perfect as she can be_   
_Why should I even bother_

_'Cause she's so high_   
_High above me_   
_She's so lovely_   
_She's so high_   
_Like Cleopatra_   
_Joan of Arc_   
_or Aphrodite_   
  
_She comes to speak to me_   
_I freeze immediately_   
_'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_   
_'Cause somehow I can't believe_   
_That anything should happen_   
_I know where I belong_

_And nothing's going to happen_

**She's So High,** Tal Bachman

[Scotty/Uhura - She's So High](https://vimeo.com/355763540) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
